Plants and flowers are popular means for providing natural aesthetic enhancements to homes and gardens. Often times, such plants are utilized in a variety of combinations in order to provide an expansive, colorful aesthetic appeal that enhances the value and enjoyment of a particular area. A common method for the display of plants is the use of pots or planters. Furthermore, many plants are sold in such containers in order to facilitate storage, transportation, caretaking, growth in a variety of locations, and to maintain cleanliness. Many people place such plants in pots in both indoor and outdoor environments to make planting and tending easier.
One (1) problem associated with the display of plants is a lack of suitable locations for plant pots. For instance, in outdoors locations distant from housing structures, there is a paucity of flat or raised surfaces which are desirable for the support and display of potted plants. Such potted plants may be hung, but it is often difficult or undesirable to do so due to lack of suitable structures, permanent damage caused to the structure, difficulty of installation, or the like.
Various attempts have been made to provide plant housing and display devices for vertical surfaces. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,691, issued in the name of Lehnbeuter et al., describes a flower pot holder for mounting to a vertical wall surface or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,279, issued in the name of Dwyer, describes a plurality of flower pot holders and a mounting strap for use on a tree trunk or the like.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a tree mountable flower pot holders exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 210,302, D 369,123, and D 450,624. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices result in damage to a vertical surface or structure to which they are mounted. Also, many such devices are not readily adjustable for structures of varying shape and size. Furthermore, many such devices are only adapted for a particular size or shape of potted plant. In addition, many such devices do not provide any features of customizability regarding the relative positioning and types of plants or pots supported. Accordingly, there exists a need for a vertically mountable plant display system without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.